Forbidden Fruit
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Spacing fixed! Sesshoumaru has feelings for Rin, but she's too young, no one would approve of it. But now, 10 years later, she's perfectly old enough. But why wont he make his move? Will Sesshoumaru end up with Rin or will he live miserably single?


Forbidden Fruit

"Lord Sesshoumaruuuuuuuu!" Rin's young voice screamed. Sesshoumaru ran to the sound of the child's voice. She splashed around

violently in a body of water. "I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru's heart beat slowed down. "Rin," Sesshoumaru

said calmly, "Stop struggling and stand up." Rin's arms stopped flailing as her feet touched the bottom of the shallow water. "Oh…" She

said, slightly embarrassed. Sesshoumaru chuckled a little and picked the little girl up out of the water. "Idiot." Jekin murmured under his

breath. Sesshoumaru shot him an evil glare. "I'm sorry, Sesshy." Rin said, her eyes avoiding his. A smile spread across Sesshoumaru's

face, "No need to be sorry, Rin." He said and began home. Home. I guess you could call it that. That's what these three call it. It was a

cave that long ago sheltered a demon god, but now was an empty, lifeless, hollowed out rock. Sesshoumaru had ran across it months

ago, so he decided to make it a home. Rin ran to the animal skin rug they had on the floor and laid down. Sesshoumaru followed. A bed.

They had just an animal skin on the ground for a bed. All three of them had to share too. Sesshoumaru had been meaning to get

something better, but demons always seemed to be after Rin, so he was more focused on protecting her. Jekin came and laid down on

the other side of Sesshoumaru. Rin snuggled close and Jekin snuggled closer, he was terribly jealous of her. Sesshoumaru put his arm

around Rin and fell asleep with thoughts of her running through his head.

Sunlight shone into the cave and woke up Sesshoumaru. He looked around and only saw Jekin, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth,

mumbling something about cheese fries. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat. _Where's Rin!_ Was all that went through his mind.

Sesshoumaru dashed out of the cave, "Rin! RIN!" he shouted. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The little girl answered behind him.

Sesshoumaru turned around and picked up the little girl. "You had me SO worried, Rin! Don't run off like that!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sesshy! But…you're…choking me!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on the little girl, "Oh, I'm sorry." he said as he

sat her down. "Next time tell me before you run off." he added. "Ok." Rin said and began chasing butterflies. She turned and looked at

Sesshoumaru. His heart fluttered like the butterflies Rin was chasing. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you marry me when I'm old enough?" She

asked. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat, "What?" he asked. "I want to be your wife." Rin said. "You don't understand the matters of

love." Sesshoumaru said, "But, we'll see when you're older." he added. _What would people think?_ He asked him self, _if they knew I _

_liked her that way now_!

10 years later Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jekin were walking through the woods. "Lord Sesshoumaru…wh-why are we out here again?"

Jekin asked as he stepped closer to Sesshoumaru's leg. "Naraku has released another demon to destroy InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru! You don't even LIKE that worthless half demon!" Jekin shrieked. Sesshoumaru nodded, "I know. But the

human girl, Kagome, has been taken hostage." he said. Jekin sneered, "But she is only _human_! This is InuYasha's problem! Not ours!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Shut up, Jekin! InuYasha and his gang can't stop the beast! Not to mention Kagome is not the only one in

danger here." he said. "What do you mean!" Jekin asked. "The girl is pregnant, but the others do not know it yet." Sesshoumaru

explained. Jekin's jaw dropped, "She's WHAT! She did…._THAT_….With _HIM_! …uh, eh….oh GROSS!" he shuddered. He shook his

head violently to destroy the images that gathered in his mind. Rin turned and faced Sesshoumaru, "Sesshy, what does pregnant mean?"

She asked. "It means she will be having a baby." Sesshoumaru explained. "Oh," Rin said. And the three kept walking.

The three approached a large drop off. "How are we going to get down there?" Jekin asked. "Not sure yet." Sesshoumaru answered.

Rin walked to the edge, "Wow, that's a long-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The rock beneath her was unstable and had given way.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Sesshoumaru screamed. He grabbed Jekin, "What are you DOING!" Jekin shrieked in terror. "Just hang on!"

Sesshoumaru yelled back as he dashed toward the area that fell. "SESSHHHYYYY!" Rin screamed. Sesshoumaru dove off the cliff

after Rin, Jekin screaming bloody murder. Sesshoumaru outstretched his arms for Rin. Her eyes were clamped shut as she cried.

Sesshoumaru gathered enough speed and caught Rin in his arms and hugged her tight. "We're gonna die aren't we, Sesshy!" She cried

into his chest. Sesshoumaru hugged her tighter. "No." he told her as they quickly fell, but he didn't believe himself. Sesshoumaru hit a

cushiony tree, then the branch broke. The whole time, he kept tightening his grip on Rin. They hit the ground with a hard thud. The tree

had slowed their deadly fall, allowing them to survive it. Jekin staggered around a bit, "I saw my life flash before my eyes! What the hell

possessed you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He shrieked. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin cradled in his arms. She had passed out from

terror. "I had to save her." Sesshoumaru said. Jekin looked at Rin and his jealousy finally blew. "You had the fucking Tensaiga! You

could have REVIVED her! If it were me falling, you would have let me DIE! Why the hell is this girl SOOO important!" He yelled.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "She's only a human!" he snapped. "Who gives a damn!" Jekin yelled, "Oh, I know. You like this girl

don't you? You like this girl, huh! You wanna get in her pants!" Sesshoumaru's eyes enlarged, "Wha! No way!" he yelled. Jekin glared,

"Don't lie! You sick freak! I knew there was some reason you kept her around! It must be some dog demon trait. 'Lemme fuck the

human!' Filthy mutt! I can't believe you!" he screamed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "You know, if it were you who were falling, I would

have let you die." was the last he said. The three had kept walking. Well, two. Rin was still out cold. Jekin stayed a distance behind

Sesshoumaru, but he still followed. After several hours of walking, Rin began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, "Lord…

Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. "Shh, Rin. It's ok. Go on back to sleep." Sesshoumaru said and stopped. Jekin glared angrily at

Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru found a soft bed of moss to lay on and Rin snuggled to him. "This is it for today, Jekin. Go to sleep

or stay awake. I don't care." Sesshoumaru said and went to sleep.

"Rin…what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked Rin over. She was in only her underwear, "Come here." she told him

seductively. Sesshoumaru obeyed and walked into her open arms. The two embraced and Rin leaned towards Sesshoumaru's ear,

"Sesshoumaru, I love you." She whispered. "Rin, we can't do this again." Sesshoumaru said, sadly. Suddenly, she stepped away, her

eyes filled with terror. "KYAAAAAAAA! SESSHY!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru was pulled from his dream and into reality. A

shadowy figure had Rin over his left shoulder and Jekin over his right. "SESSHOUMARUUUUUU!" They both yelled. Sesshoumaru

quickly leaped to his feet and chased after the criminal. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. _A demon!_ He thought. _He may just lead me to the _

_one I'm after!_

The demon disappeared into a dark cave, much bigger than the one Sesshoumaru lives in. The yelling of the two hostages had

stopped. Nothing moved. Nothing sounded. It was as if Death had crept over the cave. Sesshoumaru, never showing his emotions,

swallowed his fear and pushed on. The cave was pitch black, but his eyes allowed a little light to gather. The cave went on and on, as did

Sesshoumaru. After several minutes of walking, Sesshoumaru saw a wall in front of him. He looked around, walls surrounded him. Even

the way he came from! But, there was nothing else to be seen. Suddenly the cave lit up with a fiery light. A wall turned around revealing

Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Jekin chained up against it, all out cold. Sesshoumaru ran up to Rin and tried to grab her. Swap!

Sesshoumaru was knocked to the ground before he could even blink. He looked up and saw a gruesome demon. Worse that OniGumo.

"Wh-who are you! What do you want with them!" Sesshoumaru yelled. The thing grinned, blood dripped from his fangs, "I am

Osidotchi. And don't worry about them. All I want is demon blood to feed on." he said. A wave of fear swooped over Sesshoumaru.

Osidotchi pointed to his right. Sesshoumaru's gaze followed his finger. Lying on the floor was InuYasha, Kilala, and Shippo. Osidotchi

released Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Their lifeless bodies falling to the floor. He kicked them to the side. "It's your turn Sesshoumaru."

Osidotchi growled. "W-Wait!" Sesshoumaru yelled, "Look, you can kill me! I don't care! Just don't hurt Rin!" Osidotchi's lifeless red

eyes focused on Rin. "Oh, the girl! You really do love her, don't you?" he asked. Sesshoumaru glared at the demon, "No! I would never

love a mere human!" He lied. Osidotchi smacked Rin, "Admit it, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled. Anger boiled in Sesshoumaru. "Don't touch

her!" he yelled. "Why do you refuse to answer me, Dog!" Osidotchi demanded. "Because…I hurt Rin. I've hurt her! She could never

love me!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Oh, so it's fear. But, she does love you, Sesshoumaru. She does. But, I'm only telling you as a final wish.

You know, everyone gets those. So now you can die knowing she loved you." Osidotchi said, his gruesome voice hiding something. "H-

How do you know she loves me!" Sesshoumaru shrieked. Osidotchi smiled evilly, "I know everything. But, an amateur at love would

even know she would do anything for you and never leave you. Too bad you're nothing but a dense mutt!" he said. Osidotchi slid his

fingers around Rin's perfect face. He held her chin up and kissed her. "Leave her alone!" Sesshoumaru yelled, "She's human! You don't

want her blood! Just kill me and let her go!" Osidotchi's grin widened, "But half demon blood is the best blood!" he said. "But she's

HUMAN!" Sesshoumaru assured. Osidotchi's cruel laugh echoed throughout the mysterious cave. "Oh, but _Sesshy_, the girl is with

child." he said mockingly as his finger nails rubbed over Rin's slightly pouched stomach. Sesshoumaru's heart stopped, "W-w-w-

whaaaatt!" he stuttered. "Don't be stupid!" Osidotchi snapped, "The reason you were afraid the girl didn't love you was because she

never slept with you after that night you took her virginity. She came to you and made you believe she loved you, so you gave yourself up

to her as well. But, for 3 months, the girl has not said anything about sex to you. Little did you know, she was impregnated and thought

something was wrong with her." he said. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl who said she wanted to be his wife. "She only wanted to make

you happy." Osidotchi said, amused by the tragedy. He turned back to Rin, "But, now. I shall kill the girl and have my amusement." he

said. Osidotchi latched onto Rin's neck. Blood dripped down her chest. Crack! Sesshoumaru kicked Osidotchi's skull so hard, his neck

snapped. "Don't ever lay a hand on my _wife_ again, you sick bastard!" He yelled. Osidotchi stood, his arms holding his neck up right. His

sudden weakening dropped the spell on Rin and Jekin. Their eyes opened and observed the scene. "Sesshy!" Rin yelled. "I'm not leaving

here without demon blood!" Osidotchi yelled, "I'm immortal! But you must choose which of your loved ones you'll be handing over or

I'll destroy you all!" Sesshoumaru looked at his two friends latched onto the wall. Jekin's words of hate filled his head. _"You sick _

_freak!" "'Lemme fuck the human!'" "Filthy mutt! I can't believe you!"_ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Take Jekin." he said.

"What! Lord Sesshoumaru! I love you! I've been faithful to you!" Jekin whined. Sesshoumaru ignored his demon partner. "Very well."

Osidotchi said and released Rin. Osidotchi said some chant in a language unknown to Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, he and the group were in

the woods. "Sesshy!" Rin cried and hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled at Rin's shoulders. His lips met hers. "I'm sorry I haven't

been the husband you wanted. But that's all going to change. I had a misunderstanding. I thought you hated me. I didn't know you were

pregnant." he said. Rin's eyes watered and she hugged him again, "That's ok. We're off to a new start. And we're even going to have a

family! I love you Sesshoumaru!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru looked over the others. He pulled out his Tensaiga and revived them, but left

before they could awaken and thank him. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand and started walking home. "With you as my wife, Rin.

Nothing can ever go wrong. I just wish I could have known you loved me sooner." Sesshoumaru said. "That's ok, Sesshy. I told you

that. From now on, it's just you, me, and our baby." Rin replied. Sesshoumaru nodded, and wondered how she could be so

understanding. Sesshoumaru looked deep into Rin's eyes, "This forbidden fruit I've been hiding has turned into a destined love." he said.

Then he smiled and said something he has never before told anyone, "Rin. I love you. I love you more than anything and I'm going to be

by your side forever."

Sabrina 7/8/06

Please Review (And please dont be harsh...)


End file.
